


Bright

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: They’ve been up all night.Not that the Doctor sleeps much anyway.Actually, she’s never seen him sleepat all. But she hasn’t stayed upall night just talking for years.And she’s never stayed up all night talkingon a beachunder strange constellationson an alien planet.**a nine x rose poem**
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).



They’ve been up all night.

Not that the Doctor sleeps much anyway.  
Actually, she’s never seen him sleep  
at all. But she hasn’t stayed up  
all night just talking for years.

And she’s never stayed up all night talking  
on a beach  
under strange constellations  
on an alien planet.

She’s only known him for twenty three days–  
twenty four, now that dawn is breaking–  
but it feels like  
forever.

Rose knows she’s acting like a silly schoolgirl with a  
crush, all smiles and  
holding hands  
and thinking words like _forever._  
(The hand-holding usually involves  
running for their lives–  
but that’s inconsequential.  
Right?) But they fit together  
somehow. It doesn’t make sense,  
but there it is, like if you picked up  
two pieces  
from two different puzzles  
and they snapped together  
to make a whole  
new  
thing.

_Come on, Rose._

The Doctor’s voice breaks into her thoughts.

_The sun’ll be up in a mo,_   
_and there’s a place in town_   
_that makes the best waffles_   
_anyone’s ever tasted. You’ve never_   
_even heard of any of the berries_   
_on top, but you’ll love_   
_every one._

He’s reaching out to her,  
to help her to her feet,  
and she feels a small  
jolt  
when she slips her hand into his.

His eyes shine bright as the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 1
> 
> Prompts: nine x rose and dawn


End file.
